The present invention refers, in general, to a positioning device for the positioning of loops and to a sewing machine comprising said device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning device and to a sewing machine comprising said device, to appropriately arrange and position a loop on a garment during processing, for instance trousers.
As is known, several typologies of garments need loops, which are small fabric or leather strips through which bands, belts, strings or similar elements pass.
As represented in FIG. 1, a loop 10 is usually fixed on an article of clothing 12 by means of seams 14 of the ends 18, 20 of the strip 16 that forms the loop. In particular, in order to make the fixing more stable, the ends 18, 20 are turned towards the article of clothing 12 so that the seam 14 is stitched on the portions 22, 24 of the strip 16, these portions being superimposed on the ends 18, 20 bent. In this way, it is possible to double the portion of strip sewn on the article of clothing and the seam is made more solid.
In order to stitch said seam, the sewing machines of the prior art comprise suitable devices which allow to bend the ends 18, 20 of the strip 16 inwards and to position the strip on the fabric area on which the loop has to be formed.
In particular, once the positioning devices according to the prior art have grabbed the strip 16 acting as a loop, the positioning devices rotate both ends 18, 20 180 degrees so that both ends are arranged under the remaining part of the strip 16.
The positioning devices according to the prior art do not ensure a perfect positioning of the strip ends 18, 20 to bend so that an unwished effect is obtained as represented in FIG. 2 from which it appears how the ends 18, 20 are not perfectly hidden under the remaining part of the strip 16.